The Guild Has Gone to the Pokemon
by Nekolover2001
Summary: When the guild gets sucked into the Pokemon world by team rocket who will save it? Team Natsu is coming back from a job when they find that the guild has gone into a different dimension! what will happen when the heroes from Fairy Tail and the heroes from indigo league meet!
1. Chapter 1: The Guild is Gone!

**Hi This is my first fanfic, so enjoy it. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

_Lucy P.O.V._

"Lucy are we there yet?"

"No Natsu!"

"But this is Magnolia the guild should be right here!?"

"Lucy, for once the idiot is right!"

"Lucy! Natsu and Gray are right the guild's missing"

"Aye Mam!"

Then it struck me, the guild is gone. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and I were the only members of Fairy Tail in Magnolia.

The ground where the guild hall once stood was demented. Even in Fiore magic without magic circles was impossible. It struck me; the guild had been sucked into a different dimension.

"It's a slim idea but onto where the guild is supposed to be!" I exclaimed.

So all together the 7 young adventures stepped onto the demented ground.

Barreling through time space, Lucy and the others begin their journey to the world Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2: Ash

**Liz(Nekolover2001): Ok sorry I took so long to update I was cleaning my room when my notebook with the story and plot line disappeared... But just today I found it so I thought I would update before The 4th of July(I live in America so it all party on the fourth...I have to go to two parties that day so there is no way I could update)**

**Natsu: Well it took you long enough!**

**Liz:When did you get here?**

**Lucy: Just a minute ago!**

**Erza: They took me away from my cake!*demon awakaning***

**Liz: Natsu do you want to die!?*muttering: yeah because just like Jace he obviously has a death wish the size of Manhattan* Now I will save you*goes over to Erza* Erza I just baked a batch of strawberry shortcakes let's eat them together!* turns to Natsu* now since I saved your butt you will do the disclaimer.**

**Natsu: Liz does not own Fairy Tail or Pokemon**

**Lucy: She also does not own Jace Herondale!**

Charpter 2: Ash

Lucy POV

"Ahhhhh!" Plop! we landed. I landed on something that is bright yellow...

"Pikachu!" someone yelled. Confused I stood up and look at the thing underneath me. I was super adorable the cutest thing in this world, that is if you don't count Plue.

"Pika!Pika!" it screamed. Just then I was struck by lightning. I wonder if this kid is an electric mage like Laxus.

"Woah! What are those? Are they Pokemon?" The young boy said as he pointed to Carla and Happy.

" First of all These are Exeeds and second of all what are Pokemon? And who are you?" Wendy said.

" Sorry I forgot my manner I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." The boy said.

" I'm Natsu!" Natsu said and pointed to himself. And then pointed to us." This is Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, and that idiot is Gray.''

"Cool! Who are they?"Ash asked.

"Gajeel and Lily when did you get here?" Natsu asked obviously confused.

" Just a minute ago, fire head did you not notice?" Gajeel was trying to pick a fight with Natsu but Erza split them up.

"Cool I've meet your friends so lets go meet mine!" Ash said to Natsu.

**Liz:So There it is chapter 2!**

**Lucy: Yay!**

**Natsu: I'm not happy Erza still punished me...LIZ YOUR CAKE STRATEGY DID NOT WORK!**

**Liz: What strategy? I just wanted cake!**

**Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray:*sweatdrops***

**Liz: Happy, Gray when did you get here?**

**Gray: That's not important.**

**Liz: Gray your clothes...**

**Gray: Wha!? When did that happen!?**

**Liz: Lucy do the thing...**

**Lucy: Ok...Please Read, Rate, and Review...*kick gray* LUCY KICK!**

**Gray: What was that for?**

**Lucy: For stripping during Liz's end!**


	3. Chapter 3: Brock and Misty

**I don't own anything!**

"Hi I'm Misty, I'm one of the Cerulean[sp?] City gym leaders. I'm going to be the world's best water Pokémon trainer." The girl with red hair and an egg that had a face said. "Oh! And this is Togapi."she continued.

"Hi, I'm Brock and I'm going to be the world's best Pokémon breeder. "The boy with brown hair and weird eyes said.

"I'm Natsu, this is Lucy, Wendy ,Erza, Carla, Happy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and that idiot Gray." Natsu said.

Natsu POV

After introductions we were all hungry so they headed over to the nearest Pokémon center and talked over lunch. "So you guys are from a different dimension?" Misty said.

"Yeah, and in Fiore there is magic and we have guilds that have all different types of mages! I'm a celestial spirit mage that means I can use my keys to summon different spirits from the spirit world. When I summon them they help me fight my enemies." Lucy replied.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer. I got that magic because I was raised by Igneel, a fire dragon. My body is built like a dragon's, I have dragon scales for absorbing fire, dragon lungs for breathing fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire." I said.

"You don't look like have scales or claws." Ash said.

"Right now I don't because I'm not in dragon force right now." I said

"What puts you in dragon force?" Misty said. Then Gray leaned over and whispered something in Misty's ear. "Really? That's so romantic!" Misty said.

"What?" Ash said.

"Gray said that his dragon force activates when he's really mad…or when Lucy's in serious danger." Misty said. I blushed at this; it was true that I got really mad when Lucy got hurt or when another boy touched her, especially Loke. Loke has a thing for her. I know it.

"Anyway, Wendy and Gajeel also have dragon slayer magic." Lucy said to change the subject, because she had a blush on her face just like me.

"I have iron dragon slayer magic." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, I have Sky dragon slayer magic so I can control and eat air." Wendy said.

"Eating air? Isn't that just breathing?" Ash said. Then Wendy went off to the corner to sulk.

"You hurt Wendy's feelings!" Erza said.

"Oh and what's your magic?" Brock said as he gushed over Erza.

"I can change my armor and my swords." Erza said, and suddenly Ash, Brock, and Misty took a step away from Erza.

"And what's your magic Gray?" Misty said.

"Oh I can make ice into any shape I want. It's called Ice make magic." Gray said.

"And I use Aria magic it allows me to fly." Happy said

"The cat talks?!" They said, like they were surprised or something.

"Duh, He can talk." I said, like it wasn't already obvious.

"Ok then." Ash said.

"Let's go demonstrate our magic!" Lucy said.

**Liz: HAHA Cliffie!...Sort of….**

**Natsu: Why Haven't You Updated In Two Months?!**

**Liz: Well so I was on my computer and then I got a call from a friend and she told me to watch blue exorcist and SAO and then I watched all of blue exorcist and started SAO and then started D Gray Man….And the first month laziness took hold of me…**

**Lucy: Read, Rate, and Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Magic!

**Hey I SWEAR I AM NOT DEAD! Just...school...papers...I am sooo dead...**

**ANYWHO! onto the newest chapter! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR POKEMON...well I wish I did but doesn't everyone?**

Erza's Pov

I was feeling very left out so I decided to show my magic first. I requiped into my favorite requip! The strawberry cake costume!

Lucy POV

Erza volunteered to go first this will impress them...

"Requip!" and she did...but into what?

"Strawberry cake!" ash said. then pikachu jumped onto her and wouldn't let go. That was a huge disappointment.

Natsu POV

Me and the others all demonstrated our magics, but now it's Lucy's turn. She's going to do Urano Metra with Gemini, which means two Lucy's I don't know if this is a dream or a nightmare.

Regular POV

"Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!" Lucy said, but nothing happened,"Huh? why didn't it work?" She focused all her magic energy into the key and tried once more. This time a silver and gold ball with Gemini's sign on it appeared in her hand in place of the key.

"A Pokeball?"Misty inquired.

"What do I do?" Lucy asked.

"Just press the button."Misty replied.

Lucy pressed the button and then Gem and Mini appeared."Gem, Mini turn into me!" Lucy said.

"oh were going to do that?" gem and mini said after turning into Lucy.

"yeah." she said

"what's 'that'?" Ash asked Natsu.

"Weelll..." Natsu said, but it was too late.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!" Gemini and Lucy called out. then a yellow beam of light took out at least a mile of land.

"...It's Lucy and Gemini's most powerful spell." Natsu said to a slightly shocked and crispy Ash(he had forgotten to take shelter).

"So What's a Pokeball?" Lucy inquired.

"It's the place where a Pokemon lives." Brock said.

"So...holder magic like mine is almost useless here..." Lucy said, depressed. Natsu looked upset he opened his mouth to say something, but Misty interrupted.

"No you're not useless at all! we all use Pokemon here and what you just did was incredible!"She said.

"Well are all Pokemon that powerful?"Lucy asked.

"No only Mew, and he was a legendary type. Otherwise Pokemon are split into elements like grass, rock, water, flying, poison, electric,ground, physic, ice, bug, ghost, dark, steel, fairy, dragon, fire." Misty explained, but those last two words had set Natsu off.

"Are there any fire dragon types? can I have a fire type? where do I get them?" Natsu was firing off questions(firing...get it...-_- I'm so cheesy. but that was accidental)

"Well lets go catch some then!" Ash said enthusiastically.

**AND END!**

**Finally sorry if this is short, spacey, and has a few holes...I am Just thinking this up as a I go sooooo R&amp;R I'll update if i get ten reviews! And I won't dissapear for three months anymore... Okay SEE YOU LATER! AND PM ME I LOVE TO TALK TO YOU GUYS! READ MY PROFILE AND FIND OUT WHAT YOU HAVE IN COMMON WITH ME! THEN WE CAN TALK ABOUT ALL THE STUFF WE HAVE IN COMMON! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or Pokémon **

**Unknown Pov**

This is it. We will rule over all, no matter what. I will rule this world and the magic world. And now that the magic world's most powerful heroes are in this lacrima no one will be able to stop me.

**Natsu's Pov **

Let catch some dragons! I've always been jealous of Lucy, she has those spirts that she can practice her magic on, but what do I have? NOTHING! Grrr…..I have nothing to practice my magic on.

"Natsu!" Lucy said, "We're here!"

"Where exactly are we?" I replied

"Uhhh, well I don't know where we are….Misty?" Lucy said.

"We're at a very special place, We're at Professor Oak's Lab. He's going to give each of you a starter Pokémon… You just have choose one." Misty energetically said. Then this old man came up to us.

"Hi, I'm Professor Oak. I don't have all of the actual starter pokemon….so you guys are going to try out this new machine I invented! It takes your personality and pairs you with a Pokémon." The old man said.

"Oh I want to go first!" I said. When I stepped up I swear I thought I heard Ice princess mutter stupid! Anyways I got into the machine, and this bright light came out and scanned me.

" Name: Natsu Dragneel. Magic: unknown fire magic. Personality type: Blunt, dense, hot headed, caring, immature. Pokémon match: Charizard." The machine uttered out.

"Wait how did it know my magic?" I asked.

"Oh I programed it to recognize magic so it could find the best match for each person, but I didn't account for you guys." Professor Oak said. "Ok next up?" And person after person got scanned.

**Normal Pov**

"Name: Gray Fullbuster. Magic: Unknown Ice magic. Personality type: Hot headed, caring, strong, immature. Pokémon match: Glaceon."

"Name: Gajeel Redfox. Magic: Unknown steel magic. Personality type: Hot headed, mean, blunt, dense, caring. Pokemon match: Steelix."

"Name: Wendy Marvell. Magic: Unkown flying magic. Personality type: kind, caring, quiet, fun, timid, loving. Pokemon match: Jigglypuff."

**Lucy's Pov**

I'm the last one to go, so I step into the machine. "Name: Lucy Heartfilia. Magic: Unknown fairy magic. Personality type: Kind, motherly, caring, loving, shy, nerdy, amazing, powerful. Pokémon match:…. Computing….Computing….Computing…Meloetta." all the others just look at me, well Misty, Ash, Brock and Professor Oak do… But suddenly the doors open and I see two figures and three animals enter.

"Well Lu-chan It looks like you have a pretty powerful and rare Pokémon." One figure says and the animal next to it nods.

" Well, Love riv- Lucy-chan, why don't you come and meet her?" The other figure says and the animal next to her nods. Wait…Lu-chan? Love rival?

"Levy, Juvia!" the room lights up and I run to hug them. "How are you here? What are those? Meet her?"

"We got here because we got sucked into this world because we were out on a mission too, this is Lillipup and the one next to Juvia is Vaporeon, and I mean meet Meloetta, we found her and she kinda stuck onto our little group." Levy said, and then the most beautiful Pokémon came out from behind her.

"Well while Lucy and Meloetta bond I'll go find your Pokémon." Professor Oak said in the middle of the silence.

**End Chapter**

**Ok, so this chapter is a bit weird in the beginning because I'm trying to develop the plot a bit but, I think that this chapter is pretty good. Tell me if you disagree with the Pokémon or not. Ok so I know I am always forgetting to update, but I had a Lot of trouble over these last few months. My sister was in the hospital, school was hard, I'm in the musical, Yeah a lot of stuff. But now I'm back, I almost gave up on this story…but tylerxc626 inspired me to write this. She helped with the plot and everything so starting now, I'm dedicating this story to her! I hope you like this, I'll be updating more often now! Read and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of these lovely characters or their shows!**

Natsu's POV

Dude I have a dragon! It's so cool! I can finally practice my magic with a dragon now…..wait a minute. What's that scent? It's very familiar I just can't quite put my finger on it….Wait a minute! That's Mira and Laxus' scent! "Mira, Laxus! Where are you?" I yell out.

"What are you doing Natsu, no one is there." Lucy says to me. Then suddenly Mira and Laxus burst into the room.

" Trouble guys! Fairy Tail….trouble!" Mira said breathing heavily.

"Mira? What's wrong? Take it slowly and breathe deep." Lucy said while comforting her.

"fairytailwastakenbythisevildudeandnowtheyrealagiantlacrima!" Mira said in one breath.

"Huh?" We all say in confusion.

"Fairy Tail was taken by this evil dude and now they're a giant lacrima!" She repeated slowly.

"Ohh." We all say now understanding.

"Wait again?" I ask.

"You've had this happen to you before?!" Ash asks in utter unbelief.

"Ummm… it's a long story." I reply. I look around….wait a minute where's Lucy?! I can still smell her but I can't see her! I follow her scent and it leads around the corner ….but wait I smell a lot of salt too. I find her crying. "Lucy? Why are you crying?" I ask trying not to hurt her any further.

"I'm just so worried about everyone…. I'm worried that this time we won't be able to save them. I'm not strong enough to help you guys…" She said. I cup her chin in my hand and push her face up to look at me. I see tears streaming down her face, I feel so bad I want to help her and I want her to never cry again! I give a soft tender kiss on her lips, I look back at her to see very surprised Lucy.

"Lucy you are not powerless, you are as powerful as me or any other person in this room! I would even say you're more powerful than me. Don't ever doubt yourself. I love you. I want you to be happy so don't worry about anyone, we're going to save them all." I said, just pouring out my heart to her.

**Ok so I know it's going to be in the comments so I might as well say it now. I'm sooo sorry I didn't update for a long time, I have an explantion( even if it's not an excuse) You see up until two weeks ago I was in a play so I couldn't update a lot then, and my friend was really depressed, so I had to counsel him. I am now on spring break so I'll try to update more often! I hope to update this story twice, and my others at least once. You can also thank tylerxc626 because HE really helped me remember to update my story and he's also been helping me out with the plot! I hope you guys will comment! Happy Easter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't own anything!**

Lucy's POV

I really am happy that I can lean on Natsu when I'm weak, but that was insane! I am still blushing from what happened! Natsu loves me! I know I love him, I have ever since he caught me when I jumped from Phantom Lord's prison. I wished that he would notice, but he never did and I never said anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. He had left now to go tell the others about our plan and to meet his new Pokémon. Speaking of which, I thought I saw Meloetta following us… "Hey Meloetta! Are you out there?" I asked and she came from around the corner. "Hi, I guess you kind of heard Natsu and my conversation." She blushed, yup she had heard it. "Well, I guess you've met Natsu and me. The rest of the gang will be ecstatic to meet you! I hope we can become great friends! I promise I will never abandon you. And I never break my promises, no matter how twisted they may become." I say grimacing at that time where Natsu and Happy tricked me into being part of their team. I snapped out of it when Meloetta flew towards me, hugged me, and then made a soft, content noise.

"She likes you." I frantically turned around to see who crept up on me. It was Ash.

"Oh it's only you Ash. Thank god! I thought I was going to get mugged or something."

"Oh! Sorry for scaring you Lucy. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Natsu said something about you being sad about not being able to do anything, and then something along the lines of being fired up, and won't let Lucy cry. He was rambling for a long time; I didn't pay attention to half of it though." I blushed at the thought of Natsu ranting about me. I chuckled.

"That's funny. I'm fine now Ash. Thank you for your concern though. It really does mean a lot to me."

"No problem Lucy! I always want my friends to be happy!" Ash said earnestly.

"Aye!" I said, and we laughed at the little joke about Happy. Then Ash was pushed out of the way, by a very angry Natsu. Meloetta disappeared for a second then reappeared by Ash. Then I got yanked away from them and held by Natsu.

"Mine." Natsu said while putting his chin on my head. I blushed madly, and I heard Ash give a little chuckle.

"It's okay Natsu I'm not trying to steal Lucy away from you. I don't like her, she's not really my type anyways." He said and I don't know whether to feel insulted or relieved. I also heard him mumbling: "Yeah, prefer gingers." Again I don't know whether to feel insulted or relieved. I also think he might have a crush on Misty. I can see them together; they would fight a lot though…. Wait a diddly-darn minute! NATSU'S STILL HUGGING ME!

"Natsu you can let go now." I said trying to keep calm.

"No, I don't wanna." He said stubbornly. I swear he better get off or so help me I'll-

"Lu-chan are you and Natsu dating?!" Levy asked cutting off my thoughts.

"No well umm….." I don't know are we dating, I'd like to date Natsu, but what if he doesn't want a long term relationship….

"Yes. Yes, we are dating." Natsu says calmly and confidently.

"Oi! Shrimp you owe me $5!" Gajeel said to Levy, "I knew flame-head would say it and not Bunny-girl!"

"Dangit! Lu-chan why couldn't you have said it!?" Levy seemed a bit angry at me.

"Well I just… sorta…kind of…" I said trailing off. "Hey everyone meet Meloetta, she's shy but I'm sure she'll love you guys!" I said pointing to Meloetta. She waved. Everyone went over to her the girls gushed about how cute she was and the guys looked a bit jealous of the attention Meloetta was getting. Meloetta flew above us and opened her mouth to start singing.

"Prepare for trouble!" a feminine voice said. Meloetta, Ash, Brock, and Misty's faces dropped with grimace ((Think the Excalibur face)).

"And make that double!" a masculine (-ish) voice said.

**Chapter end.**

**Ok so there is another chapter. I know I really have no excuse for leaving you hanging for so long, but I do have an explanation. You see I have ADHD, this does not help when writing because I forget where stories are going…So bear with me if my plot doesn't seem very smooth. I would like your ideas and commentary on the chapters, so please do comment on it. I hope that I can have a few more chapters done. I know my chapters are a bit short, but hopefully the plot is getting across. Please tell me if there is anything wrong with the story. I want you guys to be happy with it! So please Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything**

**Lucy's POV**

I clutched for Loke and Aries' pokeballs as I thought that there may be danger. "We are here for Meloetta!" the girl with hot pink hair said. Not to toot my own horn but I totally knew it! Wait, this is no time to have arrogant thoughts; I have to get ready to defend. I call upon Loke and Aries.  
"If you want to get Meloetta you will have to get through me first!" And when I said that I threw Loke and Aries into battle. "Aries defend while Loke attacks." I look toward the people that call themselves 'team rocket'. I saw the boy with blue hair whispering to the girl. It seems suspicious….they keep eyeing Loke and Aries. They finally put their Pokémon into battle.  
"GO ARBOK! GO WEEZING!" I see two Pokémon appear before me, one looks like a snake and the other looks like a ball of goop…. "ARBOK USE ACID!" The snake, which I suppose must be Arbok, spits acid at Loke and Aries. Aries put up a wool wall and Loke jumps out of the way.  
"Lucy, I believe that these are poison type Pokémon, Aries' wool might not be effective. Should she retreat?" Loke asked me.  
"No Aries is fine, but Loke I need you to create a light screen." I said, I think that if we can distract them Aries can use her wool to attack them and while they are stunned Loke can attack them with Regulus. I give Aries a signal to attack while Loke still has his light screen up. She gets it. Once the light screen is down I see the Pokémon are half blind and stunned. "Loke use Regulus Impact!" Loke did as he was told and team rocket and they're Pokémon flew off into the sky.  
"Team rocket is blasting off again!" They said as they became a glint in the sky.  
They are really weird, although my suspicion is still there. I think something might be coming. I'll ask Levy and Juvia they might know what's happening. "Do you guys know what's happening? I have a feeling that something is wrong…"  
"Well…..do you guys remember what happened in edolas? When the guild was turned into a giant lacrima?" Levy inquired.  
"Yeah, why do you mention it?" I answer.  
"That's sort of what's happening here. The guild has been split into different groups and those lacrimas are being stored in this strange place. The only reason that Juvia and I could escape was because the lacrima was unstable because of the difference in our power. Because of that the lacrima was unstable and broke. We were able to escape in the middle of the night. Then while we were traveling we figured that we had been trapped for ten weeks. We were sucked into this world at about the same time you left on your job. When I found that out I went to the library to figure more about this world. I figured out that this world doesn't have magic that can be contained in humans. It can only exist in Pokémon. They use the Pokémon to battle others." Levy explained. I think that this may work in our favor because we still have our magic. If we can easily overpower the people who stole the guild then we will be able to save the guild easily. The only problem is going back to our own world.  
"Levy, I think that if we use our magic then we should be able to easily overpower the people who stole the guild. Once we have defeated them then I should be able to get the guild back by unstablizing the lacrimas with Horologium and Gemini's power. Then we will have to get back to our own world. The only problem is I don't know how."  
"Well I have a theory about getting back. If we can find the legendary Ho-oh and mew, then I think if we combine their powers with Wendy's magic then we can create a portal back to our world. It's only a slim chance though, but if we can combine Ho-Oh's mysterious powers over the skies and mew's mythical psychic powers it may create a portal, and then by combine Wendy's magic it will give direction to the portal, because Wendy's powers are derived from the air it will be able to track the magic back to the air of fiore." Levy said. She really had researched this.  
"Ok. Do you think you and Juvia will be able to lead us to where you were being held?"  
"Juvia thinks she can, Lucy-chan. Juvia remembers the way we traveled was on the riverside." Juvia said. "Ok now that we have all that I think you guys should get your Pokémon and call it a night." I said. I head to go to bed but then I realize that Meloetta's gone. Where did she go? She was here a couple of minutes ago….If she was kidnapped by those team rocket people then Loke would have told me…

***Meanwhile***

**Meloetta's POV**

It's so sad that these humans are trapped. The moon shines blue as it shines through the crystal prisons. I sense a great sadness coming. I can do nothing to stop the sadness, I know this much to be true, but if I can I shall lessen it. The sadness will be devastating, but it cannot be destroyed.

**-end chapter-**

**Here is what I owe you. I am so sorry that I have not been publishing new chapters. I hope to be able to publish the next chapter either tomorrow or today. Please don't hate me for being so late with this chapter. Please leave a comment and favorite this. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything**

**Natsu's POV**

I got my Pokémon like Lucy had said and my charizard and I got along pretty well, but it is not as good as you think. I MEAN I CAN'T EVEN EAT THE FIRE ON HIS TAIL! It is so hard to resist eating it. I also am kind of worried about the guild. I'm worried that everyone will be hurt; I mean we don't even know if we can get back. That doesn't matter that I will always protect my nakama. I'll especially protect Lucy. She's more than nakama, she's my mate. I just know she's my mate, Igneel told me I would know who my mate was almost instantly. Lucy's my mate, my one true love, and she's also my best friend. I know that she doesn't need to be protected but I want to protect her. I want to keep her safe, and I want to keep her from harm. I don't want her to be hurt or sad. Her being happy is more important than my safety.

**Lucy's POV**

I was sad that Meloetta is missing but I know she'll come back. I just feel it in my soul. I have to get ready to go to bed and by going to be I mean lying in bed reading my book. I am such a nerd, but there are worse things to be. I grab my hair brush and while I'm brushing my hair I start singing the song that Lyra taught me.

_Umareru kotoba  
Kieyuku kotoba  
Anata no naka ni  
Ikitsuzukeru kotoba  
Tachidomari sono toki  
Yuuki he to kawaru  
_**Meloetta's POV**

As I fly into Lucy's window I hear a beautiful song being sung.

_Saa arukidasou  
Ano toki yori  
Anata wa Tsuyoku natteiru kara  
Mou mayowanaide  
Ano toki no kotoba wo  
Shinjite_

She definitely has music in her soul. I feel this connection to Lucy. It's like we are spiritually connected. In fact she looks like one of my past trainers that disappeared….Layla Heartfilia….She was a lot like Lucy, in fact they could be mother and daughter. Then I see Lucy's hair brush. It's Layla's. I see the book she is writing; it says her name is 'Lucy Heartfilia'. She is Layla's daughter. I recognized the song; it's the song Layla would always sing for me. I fly over to Lucy and I sit on her head, when I join in we sing in perfect harmony. We sing for about an hour, and then we finally lie down and go to sleep. We are going to have a long day ahead of us.

***Time skip***

**Lucy's POV**

I wake and find Meloetta sleeping peacefully near my head. I carefully get out of bed and head to the kitchen. I'm glad that Ash let us stay at his house. When I get to the kitchen I find Natsu, he must have woken up early too. I wonder why he's just sitting there. When I go over to talk to him he gets up and kisses me before I can say anything. As you can imagine I am blushing, a lot. He just has this smug smile on his face. I hide my face and head to the front door, "I'm going to get some food!" I say quickly before running out the door. I am so embarrassed….I don't even know why. I liked the kiss, but it was just so sudden and I don't know how to react. I continue on my way to get food and I realize. I don't have any money. I call out Horologium. "Horologium….What is the currency for this world?"  
"Well Miss Lucy it seems to be something called Pokedollars. I have obtained a good amount of them for you."  
"Thank you Horologium. You can return to your pokeball." I said and he disappeared. I went to the store and bought enough food for an army….or for our small band of mages and trainers. When I head back I see everyone gathered at the table. "I have breakfast everyone!"  
"THANKS LUCY/LU-CHAN/LUCY-CHAN/LUCE!" I heard them call out and their voices meshed together.

**-End chapter- **

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post but my beta didn't reply so I edited it and I had vacation for week with no computer. But I have it now. I hope to have a more constant schedule for updating when I begin school. But for now I also have a Shugo chara one-shot that I will be posting later today so if you want to read more of my writing you can go read that. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Fairy Tail.**

**3****rd**** person**

After eating a healthy and nutritious breakfast, the team of trainers and heroes set off on their long journey towards an unexpected opponent that held the life of the whole guild in the palm of their hand. The team traveled far and wide across the Kanto region, with hope and courage incomparable.

**Lucy POV**

When we first left I had feared the hardships to come, but to be honest it's been so uneventful. We haven't run across any crazy people, monsters, or mountains, we haven't even crossed any rivers yet. I expected this journey to be full of difficult tasks that we would have to overcome using the power of friendship, but nothing has even fazed us yet. I don't think anything can happen; we'll have a safe and uneventful journey, what could possibly go wrong.

**3****rd**** person**

Suddenly a giant beam of light jumped down from the sky. Thunder shook the earth as a wild Raichu appeared, but this wasn't an ordinary Raichu, this was a giant Raichu! Jumping up and down in rage it shot lightning bolt straight towards our heroes. I began to swerve away and hit a tree, almost as if it were a warning shot. Our band of misfits looked toward the tree, now burnt to a crisp and smoking, and then looked back at the Raichu.

"GODDAMNIT LUCY WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT HOW NOTHING COULD GO WRONG?!" Natsu exclaimed in panic.

"Um, no." Lucy replied sheepishly, knowing she should have never said that cursed phrase.

"Liar. ALL RIGHT THIS THING LOOKS HUGE AND I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF IT! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu began to rant. He was right the only way to defeat this monstrous creature would be to beat it up. Our heroes prepared for battle when Natsu just charged forward and punched the thing.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled at Natsu who was mid-air and mid-punch. As Natsu punched the Raichu a large beam of light shone once again. As everybody's vision returned, the lack of a Raichu became apparent.

"Where did that monster go?" Juvia inquired. This was the question on everybody's mind. Suddenly Levy gasped and ran over to a small patch of grass that was scorched from the Raichu's sudden appearance. There lied a small lacrima. As Levy picked it up, it began to glow. Then the lacrima transformed into Romeo and a Raichu.

"ROMEO!" Wendy exclaimed as she jumped into the arms of her friend.

"What happened? Where am I?" Romeo asked, dazed and confused.

"We're in Kanto. It's not on Earth Land, we're in a different land. This land isn't inhabited by wizards, don't worry we'll get home soon." Lucy replied. Then a question began to stir in her mind. "Levy?" a small puzzled sound was heard from Levy's general area, "Why did that lacrima react the way it did? Usually you have to break a lacrima before it transforms back. And does this mean that we'll encounter more of these creatures?" Lucy asked, puzzled by what had just happened.

"Well according to my calculations, this lacrima was fused with a Raichu. The lacrima couldn't expand so it made the Raichu expand. The Raichu contain a large amount of magical energy, too much for its body to contain, so it was very unstable. This is why Natsu could take it down with one, weak, punch. Since it didn't have a physical body, the magical energy was contained in the lacrima. The lacrima was way too small to contain the amount of magical energy that was being exerted on it; When I picked it up the small amount of magic radiating from my body was absorbed, which made the lacrima overload and disappear. As to your second question, yes we will see many more because now that I have this Raichu I can trace the magical trail back to the people who sent it, meaning I can locate where they are!" Levy explained.

"Wait I thought you knew where they were." Gray asked, a little puzzled by what Levy had just said.

"Well that might have been a little fib to give you guys some hope…"Levy replied guiltily.

"YOU HAVE BEEN LEADING US WITHOUT KNOWING WHERE WE WERE GOING!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PIPSQEAK?" Gajeel screamed towards his little crush.

"I'VE BEEN USING MY BEST GUESS METALHEAD!" Levy screamed back. As the two began to bicker like two teenagers who really like each other, Lucy summoned Crux. He began to search all his magical data and calculations to correctly place the end of the magic trail.

"I believe the people you are looking for are about 20 miles due east." Crux responded and then disappeared. The whole gang, except for Levy and Gajeel, began to plan their journey. They would camp there tomorrow and begin their journey in the mid-morning. They turned, ready to explain their genius plan, toward Levy and Gajeel when they saw them kissing.

"He looooooves her." Happy said as the embarrassed couple blushed, their faces redder than cherries. In the awkward moments that followed the group began to set up tents, and when night fall came they climbed into the tents and began to happily sleep, unaware of the challenges that would soon face them.

**End chapter**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in more than two months. I would like to formally apologize. As many people will know school has restarted. I had tons of work dropped on me and I started dating so a lot of my attention is drawn away from fanfiction. When I try to write something I don't have much inspiration, but I started looking through my story and inspiration sparked in me. I want to continue this story so please continue to read it. I wish I could hug every one of you who supports me and I hope that you continue to support me because this support brings me so much joy. Thank you. **


End file.
